Gears of Fate
by Mortem-Phantom
Summary: Shizura Kira was just a normal, smart boy who didn't want to do anything in his life after school... Until he got into U.A. Probable OC slash.
1. Chapter 1

Shizura was coming home after a very tiring day in middle school. Shion, a sentient robotic hand puppet that looks like a bunny, was asking the teenager some questions to test if the boy was actually listening to the words his teachers say.

"So what was the law that Akio sensei taught you today?" inquired Shion, to which Shizura answered:

"Lenz' law of electromagnetism states that when EMF is generated by a charge in magnetic flux, the polarity is such that it generates a current whose magnetic field is in the opposite direction of the charge it produces" while stroking Shion's ears. The hand puppet bowed their head and said:

"Okay, that's all I need to hear to know that you were listening."

"You gave up after one question? That's unlike you Shion, you usually try to ask every possible questions to __prove__ that I'm not listening." stated Shizura.

Shion retaliated, "You literally said the law with the exact words that Akio sensei taught you. That's enough proof to know that you were actually listening."

"Point taken." said Shizura as they arrived home.

The young boy said 'I'm home' out loud to no one in particular and not expecting a response. Alice came down the stairs, along with Elza, which surprised Shizura as he thought that the two were away doing their daily routine of hero work.

"Welcome home, your sister and I have good news for you today." announced Alice with Elza muttering an 'I didn't agree to this' moments after. The youngest curiously asked with a blank face:

"Oh, what's the good news then?"

Alice answered with a wide grin, "We recommended you into U.A!" and Elza face-palmed herself while cursing under her breath.

A pregnant pause fell upon the siblings. Shizura stared back in confusion saying:

"Ehh?" prompting Alice to repeat her previous statement with pride now on in her face. The silver-haired student exclaimed while scratching his head in annoyance:

"I already told you that I don't want to become a hero! Why would you recommend me!?"

Elza replied lazily, "Because she wanted to make your life __exciting__. You're also the one who is making the hero costumes so it'll be nice for you to get to know some of the ones that requested for those. You've locked yourself in your room for majority of life. The only time you go out is-"

"Is when he goes to school or wanted another screwdriver to make more machines, We get it." interrupted Shion.

Elza glared at the bunny menacingly. Before Elza can reply back, her twin said:

"Oh I almost forgot. Shion, you're going to accompany Shizura into U.A. There's an exam for recommended students next week so get ready."

Shion nodded lazily and Shizura remarked:

"Okay, I'll just won't do anything during the exam." as he walked up the stairs. Both human and machine felt a very dark aura behind them and backed against the wall. Elza had her fist clenched and near her face.

"You little shit, we didn't waste time trying to get you in the school just for you to not try to do anything."

With this, Shizura frantically nodded his head.

"Y-Yes Elza, I-I won't do a-anything s-stupid."

Alice smiled with her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"Great, you can start training for the exam tomorrow."

The boy just sighed, nodded and went to his bedroom to research on the Examination.

_One Day Before the Exam_

Word got around Shizura's school about the silver-haired boy's recommendation to U.A. which shocked everyone -even the staff- due to his statements made from previous occasions about hating being a hero. Shizura was annoyed from all the unwanted attention he was getting from everyone. It got to the point where Shion had to intervene and threatened everyone that if they do not shut up, then they will be used for creating more machines.

Shizura was currently at home sparring with Elza again to look for ways on how to use his quirk. Elza swung a scythe down towards Shizura's small figure and the boy countered using iron sand to block the blade. The sand turned into the shape of a hand and gripped the scythe. Before Elza could react, she was swept off her feet and was surrounded by her brother's iron sand with no way out.

"Do you yield?" inquired Shizura.

The hero nodded and the sand retracted. Elza had a question in her mind that has been bothering her:

"Why do you only use the iron sand quirk? Shouldn't you use multiple quirks to catch your opponents off guard?" asked Elza.

Shizura only played with the sand and stated:

"And don't you think that's what they'll be expecting assuming they even know my quirk? It's better to make them think that my quirk is Iron Sand and surprise them after."

"Then why not use a more versatile quirk?" Elza further asked.

At this, Shizura stopped moving the magnetite-filled substance and his face got dark.

"Remember when I almost died?"

Before the older sister could say a word, her younger brother cut her off.

"No, not the one when I accidentally set of Nightmare Mode on all of my sentient machines because you were annoying the hell out of me. I meant the other time when both you and Alice forgot that I was with you at the mall."

"Y-Yes, y-you don't remember w-who saved you b-because you p-passed out."

The raven-haired stuttered out like she forgot the event before sitting down on the grass like a child waiting for their parents to tell them a bedtime story.

"Well I saw a glimpse of iron sand before passing out and guessed that that was the quirk used by my saviour. And that's basically it." Shizura said.

Elza looked with a dead panned expression and shrugged.

"Anyway, It's getting late so go sleep for the exam."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there, I've been blackmailed to do this hahaha (not really). So to get things straight, I'm probably writing one chapter per two weeks -_probably published on Sundays-_ unless I got time on my hands which is quite rare as School just started for me. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy this series!

* * *

Shizura woke up early and was already leaving for the exam. His sisters wished him good luck and he left. As he stand in front of the door of U.A. High School, the silver-hair was trembling with anxiety.

"What if the other students will be like the-"

"Are you scared that the students will have the same reaction and avoid you like the plague like your first day at middle school?" interjected Shion.

Shizura, startled by the fact that Shion knew exactly what he was thinking, just nodded silently and calmed down due to Shion's voice. Shizura walked up and took the exam...

As Shizura stood to leave a bald man came up to him with a large and peculiar smile.

"HEY, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO GOT SIXTH AT THE EXAM RIGHT!?" the man shouted at the top of his lungs. "IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU, THE WAY YOU USE YOUR QUIRK WAS PASSIONATE."

Shizura covered his ears and said bitterly:

"Yes I did place sixth."

The man introduced himself:

"I'M THE ONE WHO PLACED FIRST! MY NAM-"

"Sorry, but I need to go, somebody's calling me."

The younger of the two excused himself and walked towards the exit but was stopped by another person.

"Hey... What's your quirk?"

This person had white and red hair and had a cold aura radiating from him. Shizura hid his face so that the man won't see it and answered "Iron Sand" and walked away hurriedly but was once again stopped by the same person.

"What's your name...?"

The silver-head stood in place and said:

"Shizura Kira"

The man surprisingly didn't ask a question but gave the answer to what Shizura was thinking.

"Shouto, Shouto Todoroki"

As Shizura left the building, Shion hit him continuously with his small metallic fists

"What was that!? Why were you hiding your face!?"

Shizura just snarled back:

"Shut up. I'm just anxious about their responses if they know who I am."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you don't want people to know who you actually are. But is it okay to lie to everybody?"

And the machine maker didn't reply back.

The first day (Shizura's POV)

Here I am, sitting down on a chair of class 1-A. Apparently, I was NOT supposed to be in the school since they only take the top 4 in the recommendation exam but due to a "perverted grapefruit" committing some... let's just say vile acts, he was deemed as unsuitable to become a hero and was expelled.

"Shizura... SHIZURA!"

Shion's sudden voice broke me from my deep thoughts of who the grapefruit would even be and I quickly covered his mouth to shush him.

"You're too loud. Don't draw attention to you and me. People might know "it" and resent me. Worse is I get expelled." I whispered angrily.

"You didn't want to be here anyway so why are you even worried?" retaliated Shion in a sassy tone.

"Well now I do since Elza will kill me if I get expelled." I pointed out.

"Not my problem" mocked the machine.

"Listen or you will wake up to a large scythe going through your core" I Threatened Shion which frightened the small hand puppet to comply. "Good. Now le-"

"Don't put your feet up the desk. It's disrespectful to the upper classmen and the one who made it." A voice with determination broke my conversation with Shion.

"Ha? What junior high did you attend to put a stick up your ass?" another voice interjected

"I attended Somei Private Academy. I am Tenya Iida."

I looked up from my desk and saw a raven-haired boy with glasses arguing an ash-blonde boy with a look of a demon. The blonde looked somewhat familiar to me but I can't place where or when we met before.

"Somei? So you're a fucking elite huh? Then I'll have fun crushing you." The demonic boy smiled with his palms facing up.

"Crushing!? That's a bit too harsh. Are you sure you want to be a hero?" Iida interrogated while moving his hands in karate chops.

They were interrupted by a small broccoli entering the room which prompt Iida to advance towards the plain-looking boy.

"I am Tenya Iida who attended-"

"Yes, I heard! the broccoli said. At this point, me and Shion were just staring at what is happening in front of us.

"It seems that Iida is complimenting that broccoli… But for what though? It must be from the entrance exa- wait, is the broccoli blushing? C-cute wait what-" I mentally slapped myself "And who's that chesnut-haired girl?"

"Hey, we meet again."A familiar voice near me says.

I turn around and saw Todoroki beside me.

"Same to y-you."

"If, you want to make friends then do it somewhere else."

"That doesn't sound like a student."

I looked forward again and I saw a yellow caterpillar. It wasn't shocking, It was only unexpected.

"It took you 8 seconds to shut up. That's not good. Time is essential and you kids are wasting it." Said the caterpillar as he stepped out of his sleeping bag. "I am your home room teacher, Shota Aizawa. It may be sudden but put these on and meet me at the field."

Aizawa pulled out a bag full of blue-and-white clothes.

As the whole class gather at the field, Aizawa announced that we're going to have a quirk assessment test.

"A quirk assessment test? But won't we miss the orientation?" Chesnut-hair asked with a hint of worry.

Aizawa answered while grabbing a ball:

"If you want to be a hero, you don't have time for normal events. Now then, you've been doing fitness tests before but you were not allowed to use your quirks." Said the home room teacher. He then turned towards the blonde that was talking a while ago. "Bakugou, what was the longest distance of your softball throw in junior high?"

'So his name is Bakugou. huh, Where did I meet him before? No... don't tell me he's That Bakugou'

Bakugou answered 67 meters with a scoff.

"Now, throw his softball while also using your quirk. Anything is plausible as long as you stay in the circle." Aizawa said lazily, extending his hand to give Bakugou the softball.

Bakugou took it and, with a smug face, threw the ball while saying "DIE".

'Yep, he is that Bakugou.' I thought as the ball exploded and land on the ground. Aizawa showed a machine that said that the distance covered was 705.3 meters.

"Over 700 meters!?" A voice called out.

"This is going to be so fun!" said another voice-a female one- with excitement.

At that remark, Aizawa said "Fun? You thought that learning to be and actually being a hero is fun? Okay then, whoever gets last place in the fitness test will be expelled." Ending with a wide grin.

The class was surprised but I knew better.

"He's just saying that to pressure us into using our quirks better." I told Shion as I prepare for the test. "I'm going to put the video recorder of the Iron sand quirk in your mouth so that they won't suspect why I'm wearing a jacket and looking at videos when my quirk is only about manipulating magnetite-filled sand." And Shion nodded after I put it in his mouth.

Test 1: 50 meter dash:

I used the sand to transport me towards the line and I got a time of 3.02 seconds.

"Not bad for my first time trying that out."

Test 2: Grip Test:

"Ouch, I think I bit more than I could chew here."

My hand which I armoured with sand is hurting from gripping the metal.

Test 3: Standing Long Jump:

"Heh, Child's play."

I simply made a hand with its palm up to use as a platform and the hand threw me upwards. I landed well outside the long jump pit.

"Fuck, my legs, I knew I should've made another platform to cushion my fall."

Test 4: Repeated side steps:

I made two ropes attached to both my hands separately and anchored it to the ground. I then pulled myself side to side using the rope.

"First my hands, then my legs and now my wrists? What other parts will I damage?"

Test 5: Ball throw:

"Ah, something that won't hurt my body."

I created another nimbus-like platform to add more height and manipulated the sand to make something similar to a catapult to fling the ball far away. 857 meters.. I didn't expect it to go THAT far... I thought it would be 700 or lower. Whatever... I retreated from the circle going back to the line of people. As I walk back, I saw people whispering while looking at me.

'Shit, they might've recognized me.' I hurried back to the line while hiding my face.

"Hey, hello there. I can't help but say that your quirk is awesome!" a person with yellow and black lightning pattern hair came to me followed by a smiling boy with weird elbows. "I'm Denki Kaminari and this one is Hanta Sero. What's your name?"

"Shizura Kira." I immediately replied back with a poker face.

"Wait, the one who got in via recommendation?" Kaminari asked with a surprised face and I said:

"Yep." before looking towards the circle where Aizawa used his quirk while lecturing this green bean about using his own quirk. Once Aizawa deactivated his quirk, the green bean threw the ball with a destructive impulse. It landed at 705.3 meters. Most of the class' gawked at his score except for Bakugou who was glaring at green bean with his scarlet eyes.

"DEKU!"

Bakugou shouted while running towards green bean

"Uh oh, another temper tantrum I'm guessing..."

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED OR YOU'RE DEAD!"

Before the idiot can attack freckle face, Aizawa unleashed his tentacle-like cloth around Bakubitch's upper body. Getting bored of listening to multiple interactions between student and teachers, I started observing all my classmates except for Bakugou, Todoroki, Kaminari and Sero.

"Too much brightness, Big lips, pink skin, ponytail, shark teeth, Chestnut, floating shirt, literal raven, Engine Legs, Amphibian, Ears, Tail, Tentacles, Rock head and the cute broccoli."

A hand suddenly gripped my shoulder from behind and I instinctively stamped my foot towards where the hand's owner's foot would be. I heard an "ouch" that sounded like Kaminari so I turned my head to the side to see a Kaminari with a pained face.

"So-Sorry." I apologized with a short bow of my head.

Kaminari replied:

"Hey, no need to say sorry, it's just temporary pain. Let's go, Aizawa sensei is going to show the results of the fitness exam."

* * *

\- BONUS DETAILS -

Name: Shizura Kira

Age: 16

Date of Birth: june 12

Height: Shorter than Midoriya but taller than Tokoyami (so maybe like 162 cm)

Likes: bunnies and sweet things

Dislikes: Noise and Walking

In the next bonus, some details about his quirks!

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not really good at doing exposition and stuff lololol, I'm not good at writing in general lololol. Anyway, I may or may not write a special chapter soon for something _wink, wink_.


	3. Chapter: Special!

So uhhh... This ain't a normal chapter lolol. This is a birthday special for my OC turning one year from his creation party popper sounds. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

(3rd person)

(Set after the U.S.J arc)

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" goes the alarm.

Our protagonist wakes up and groggily walks towards the alarm to turn it off. Shion was turned on and placed on his right hand to start the day.

Walking to school, he felt that there was something different that's about to happen. He was greeted with a party popper from all directions and the classroom was decorated with balloons and upon gifts were stacked on top of his seat.

"Happy Birthday Shizura!" was exclaimed by his classmates in unison-with the exception of Bakugou and Todoroki. He forgot that it was his birthday today. He never celebrates it anyway. 'It's just one year from birth and one year closer to death' was his reason for not celebrating it even when his sisters nag him to do it.

'How did they know when my birthday was? I never told even one of them when it was...' he asked himself before entering the room. Kaminari dragged him towards his seat and told him to enjoy himself. Shizura just stared in confusion due to not knowing whether Kaminari meant to say "Open them." or "Talk to us."

Shion rushed him saying:

"Open the goddamn gifts." and that's when Shizura learned how they knew his birthday.

"You told them didn't you? While I was distracted or asleep?" He asked the puppet while he reached out for one of the gifts present on top of his assigned seat.

"Yep, so you better enjoy this event. I had to tell it to them when I'm sure you won't hear which, only happened twice in my many attempts to do it." Shion said, detaching himself so that his creator could use both hands to open the present.

The first one was from Midoriya. It was a rectangular gift with green wrappings and ribbon. Slowly opening it with his bare shaking hands, it was an All Might notebook.

'Typical of Midoriya to use All Might stuff as gifts.' Shizura giggled. He then opened the other gifts.

1\. A mirror. "Look at yourself and sparkle." -Aoyama.

2\. Shoes. "I almost melted your shoes before." -Ashido.

3\. Metal plates. "Remember the U.S.J?" -Tsuyu.

4\. A wallet. "You need to start being an adult." -Iida.

5\. A plushie. "Have a friend at night." -Uraraka.

6\. A classic book. "When you're bored." -Ojiro.

7\. A piece of paper. "I can't afford anything after I bought the poppers and balloons but Happy Birthday." - Kaminari.

8\. A toothbrush. "Don't make your teeth look like mine." -Kirishima.

9\. A Guide to Rabbits. "I know you like Rabbits." -Koda.

10\. A bag of sweets. "Enjoy!" -Sato.

11\. A dumbbell. "Enhance your muscles. Trust me, it helps." -Shouji.

12\. Earphones. "You might want it to tune out Kaminari's stupidity." -Jirou.

13\. Duct tape. "You're gonna need it." -Sero.

14\. Black clothes. "You look good in black." -Tokoyami.

15\. ...Makeup? "I thought you might want to use it on your Hand puppet." -Hagakure.

16\. A screwdriver. "I know you wanted this one so I bought it for your birthday. Don't get the wrong idea though, it's only because we're classmates." -Yaoyorozu.

Shizura thanked everyone, especially Yaoyorozu for the screwdriver, for the gifts that they gave him. He then asked them what they all want in return.

"Nothing, nothing. It's your birthday, it was our decision to give you these things." Yaoyorozu said and everyone agreed with her.

"A-are you sure? Not a convenient machine or a tutor on something or anything?" He asked, his classmates shaking their head with each item.

"Actually, there might be one thing!" Hagakure exclaimed.

Everyone else looked at her in confusion.

"Hmm? What is it, Hagakure?" Shizura asked

"You should smile! We never saw you smile even once. Your face is always blank or full of anxiety." She said, flailing her arms, looking excited to see me smile. Everyone else looked as if their trying to think if they saw me smile before.

(Shizura's POV)

"...Okay... Uhhh... Anything else?" I nervously chuckled.

After a few seconds, everyone shook their head no.

"Sigh... Fine... Oh god…"

I look down to try and set aside my anxiety before looking up and giving them a childlike smile. Immediately, I was given a handful of camera flashes and squeals. I was surrounded by arms, trapping me in them.

"WE MUST PROTECT THE SMALL BEAN OF A CHILD!" I heard Ashido scream out which made me hide my face in my hands in embarrassment. What's even more surprising was that I was suddenly picked up by Bakugou of all people. My face dead panned and everyone stopped.

"I'M THE ONE GOING TO PROTECT THIS LITTLE SHIT! YOU GOT THAT!?" He yelled loudly and placed me down on my feet. It took all of us a minute to process what he said. I was flustered and hid myself while everyone started asking Bakugou some questions.

Before anything else could happen, Aizawa entered the room and everything was silent.

"Settle down and remove all the unnecessary things you hung up on the walls." He said when he got to his desk. "Oh and Shizura, A student from general studies wanted to give you this." He stretched out a small gift box and gave it to me. I immediately opened it and found a wristwatch inside it. Attached was a note that said: "I heard you like screws and gears. Wasn't sure what to give so I decided to buy you something normal." -Shinsou.

I giggled and strapped the watch on my wrist.

Classes then starts as normal.

Tomorrow is another day but Today was a great one.

Birthday Special!

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this Special Chapter. I'm currently almost done working on the next chapter as you are reading this. Hope you enjoyed this and I appreciate you support!


	4. Chapter 3

I was supposed to post this chapter a lot earlier but something came up... Hope ya'll still enjoying it!

* * *

Shizura and Kaminari made their way towards Aizawa to learn what their rankings are. The former not worrying about his placement due to his seemingly outstanding performance in the fitness exam.

As Aizawa flashed them the scoreboard, Shizura looked from the bottom to the top and found himself placing second out of twenty. "Second... Why didn't I place fourth? Who placed first anyway?" Raising his head up, he found out that the one who got first placed is named "Momo Yaoyorozu".

The name sounded familiar to Shizura but he didn't contemplate why and was about to talk to Shion when he saw a girl with spiky ponytail walking towards him.

"Hey, you're Shizura Kira right? I'm Momo Yaoyorozu, another recommended student. Your quirk is a bit intriguing. How does it work?" She monologued for a bit while Shizura tried to hide his face while looking as natural as possible.

"Uh, yes, I am Shizura Kira. My quirk... Well it'll be obvious to you if you observe." Shizura said back while scratching Shion's ears to act as if Shizura wasn't about to talk to him. "I'm more interested in your quirk though Yaoyorozu, I don't even know how you are able to create those items in such a short time. Life must be easy for you with that kind of convenient quirk" Shizura said trying to divert Yaoyorozu's attention from him to herself.

Yaoyorozu then started listing down the "basic" fundamentals of her quirk to Shizura while they were walking back to class. Shizura even recorded the whole thing on another video recorder so that he could copy her quirk.

Once the class got back to the classroom, the day went normal for everyone.

(The Next Day)

The school day, to most people's displeasure, was pretty normal for the most part. English lessons followed by Math lessons followed by more lessons followed by- (I think they get it, narrator) - Oh okay. It was not until a certain Superman Jr. walked into the room that everyone- except Bakugou and Shizura's -eyes lit up with excitement.

Expressions like "Wow, it's All Might!" and "He's actually a teacher!" echoed through the room as All Might slowly and dramatically walked towards the centre.

"I will be the one to teach you about Basic Hero Training!" he finally announced. "You will all be trained in a variety of ways to learn the basics of what it is to be a hero. Let's get on with it, shall we? What we're going to do today is..." All Might pulled out a sign with "COMBAT" displayed. "... Combat training!" the number 1 hero said out loud.

Everyone was know pumped for the lesson they'll have. Even Bakugou was excited... Probably to blow someone up. Only Shizura remained uninterested.

"Of course, you also have these!" All Might directed their attention towards the wall. As if on cue, the wall started to move. Soon after, there are now 20 compartments where the wall used to be although the last one is empty. "These costumes were made based on your quirks and requests before school started. It's also very fortunate to have the maker of these costumes be one of you, am I right Young Shizura?" The last statement surprised everyone even Shizura since he wasn't expecting that the fact that he was the one who was ordered to create the suits to be revealed on day 2.

Everyone started to interrogate Shizura about said fact...

"Hey, is what All Might said true?" was asked by a girl with weird ears who got a response of "yes it is" from the interviewee.

"Cool!" "Wow!" "Awesome!" were spoken in chorus before they were drowned by a sea of questions regarding everyone's own costume. Questions like "How did you make it?" "Would it make me look fat?" "Can you adjust something if I request it to?"were asked and Shizura calmly answered everything in an orderly fashion. All Might tried to stop the repeated questioning but it seems that the students are not stopping asking questions and Shizura was too anxious to stop them. That is, until a certain hand puppet lashed out in anger. The hand puppet's creator was really nervous when Shion shouted:

"Goddammit! Can all of you shut up and get back to work!" at all the ones asking Shizura. Everyone followed him but not before the silver hair interrupted their questions and said that he'll explain later.

All Might continued explaining the instructions and left afterwards. Shizura also left knowing that his costume is not in one of the 19 compartments. Nobody knew the true nature of his quirk so he'll try to act as if he doesn't have a hero costume even though the very jacket he's wearing is that very thing.

I was teamed up with Shizura for the battle trials against Kaminari and Jirou. We are supposed to be the "villains" protecting the warhead so that the "heroes" wouldn't be able to recover it in given time. I'll strategize with Shizura on what we should do after everyone goes to their partner.

"Hey Shizura, what should we do to defend the weapon?" I asked him when we met up and studied the location of our "battle".

"We don't know anything about our opponents except their quirks' basic abilities." He answered "If we don't know anything, then we should focus on defending the warhead rather than blindly attacking. Our main objective is not taking down the heroes but defending the weapon." while checking his hand puppet.

"Yeah but what if they have a technique with their quirk than can pierce through our defences? Also, if you don't mind me asking, why do you have a living hand puppet with you?" I curiously asked

"Well first, our quirks are very versatile so we'll be able to adapt to the situation and second this hand puppet-"

"I'm Shion. The best machine with Artificial Intelligence that you will ever see. I've been weaponized with many things so that when things go wrong, Shizura will use me." The hand puppet -Shion- suddenly talked and ejected from his creator's hand.

"The last part is right... The first part though... I won't be so sure about that." Shizura said, squatting down to pick up Shion.

"What do you mean you're not sure!? I'm the best because I'm the only machine with AI" said the small rabbit.

Shizura only smiled and retorted "If you're the only one, that also means you're the worst" which finally made Shion stop bragging. "Anyway, the strategy, block any open doorways going towards the weapon to buy some time. We'll counter Jirou's quirk by making noises in rooms away from the weapon and for Kaminari's... make some lightning rods to rend him useless." the silver-hair said as I nod for each instruction.

"Perfect. let's get prepared right now." I said.

Battle Start

"Okay, young Yaoyorozu and young Shizura, enter the building" All Might instructed us "We'll tell when young Kaminari and young Jirou enter."

As soon as me and Shizura- and Shion I guess- got inside the building, we blocked the rooms going towards the weapon and planted lightning rods as well.

"Villain team, the heroes are in." Said our teacher.

We are prepared for what our opponents will throw at us but to be safe, I'll make some flash bombs. "Hey, Shizura, hold some flash bombs in case we'll need a distraction" I told him as he took some of them.

"Thanks, Yaoyorozu" he smiled slightly. A distant bang resounded below us. "That must be Jirou using her ears to push the blockage. I'll distract them. Try to add any defence that you can think of." he told me before rushing off to meet them.

(Shizura's POV)

"How long can you distract them?" Shion inquired.

"Probably a few minutes. I could immobilize them at most but I'll risk myself and the possible victory." I answered as I run nearer and nearer to Kaminari and Jirou and looking at the video of the iron sand in preparation of battle.

After a few seconds, I come face to face with both of them.

"Sorry, but this is where you stop." Jirou just scoffed in annoyance and shouted:

"Kaminari, you deal with him."

"I'm not going to let you go to the warhead so easily, Jirou." I told her as I surround the whole room with sand.

"Oho, but I'm going to get past you." She said as she blasted a strong sound wave which made me cover my ears in pain. Kaminari tried to follow up by electrocuting the room as Jirou retreated to not get hit but the lightning rod attracted the electricity, leaving a brain-dead Kaminari.

"Ouch, I know this is a battle but you don't have to make my ears bleed." I said once I recovered, "I feel bad for Kaminari, he wasn't able to do anything." I told Jirou who looks shocked from either the fact that me and Yaoyorozu thought about using a lightning rod or shocked from how I looked unfazed by the sound wave.

I waited for her to say something since either way, it is a win for me. She then spoke after a while:

"Hey uh, Shizura. Are you a girl or a boy?" and damn did that hurt.

"Oho, you're really gonna get it now." I said really pissed off as I directed the sand to trap her in a cage.

"Oy, I was asking a genuine question!" Jirou yelled and tried to blast through the cage but was useless as I told Yaoyorozu that they are unable to move forward to the weapon.

"Okay, since the hero team will be unable to do anything, victory goes to the villain team." All Might told us all. I released Jirou and went over to Kaminari to help him move since he's… Yeah.

Yaoyorozu came and checked for injuries. I carried Kaminari and myself on a sand platform going towards the control room.

"Oh, Jirou, for your information, I'm a boy. I thought you would already know through the uniform." I was about to say more but Kaminari fell asleep on my shoulder and Jesus was his head heavy. To not strain myself, I put it on my lap and continued forward.

Yaoyorozu and Jirou gave me weird looks when I put Kaminari's head on my lap.

"What? His head is heavy!" I remarked feeling my face heat up.

"I didn't know you swing that way, Shizura~" Jirou commented.

"Yeah, sure... His head is heavy. That's right..." Yaoyorozu said shaking her head.

"S-Shut up, You'll wake him up!" I stuttered out.

When we got back and team E and F got to the battle front, I sat down on the benches nearby with Kaminari. I don't want him on me but neither do I want to disrupt his sleep. Everyone- except for Bakugou, Todoroki, Tsuyu and possibly Iida- is giving me weird looks since I have Kaminari on my lap.

Thankfully, Shion yelled at them which made everyone focus on the battle at hand. After some minutes, Sero and some Sharp-haired and teeth boy-who identifies himself as Kirishima- went towards me and started complimenting me for my quirk and abilities.

"Hey there, Shizura was it? You must be so powerful to have ended that battle quickly." said Kirishima " Kaminari and Jirou didn't stand a chance against you."

"Hey! Little shit!" God no, I turned around to see Bakugou shouting while walking menacingly. "Just because you did something faster than me, It doesn't mean you're fucking better than me!? Got that you fuck!?"

"So you don't remember me.. Perfect... Whatever.. I don't care who's better of the two of us. It doesn't matter. At least I didn't struggle with a broccoli who, in your words, can't do anything."

And Bakugou didn't shriek again. Instead, he softly answered with no anger but with kindness:

"Don't remember... Kinda think of it... You seem familiar. Heh, I'll have fun with you. Good luck." he walks away silently

"... I never thought that him being kind is scarier than him being a salty teenager." Anyway, what were we talking about Kirishima?"

Minutes of conversation later, I felt the electric boy stir on my lap and looked down to see Kaminari staring at me. Frantically, I pushed him to make him sit down next to me, excused myself from Kirishima, and I stood up to take a look at the ongoing battle.

(Kaminari's POV)

...What was that? What happened? Was it something I did? I asked myself as Shizura looked back at me with a look of… Concern? Is that what it was?

I walked up to him and asked:

"So... What happened during our battle, Shizura?" He flinched at me speaking.

"Oh, Kaminari. You fried your brain with your quirk, then passed out."

"Oh, I see. Was it you who carried me?" I asked looking back at the bench.

He nodded silently.

Then, a voice sounded "It was embarrassing for him because you were asleep with your head on his lap. You should be grateful, Shizura never helps strangers."

I looked in all directions but I didn't see anyone.

"Look at his right hand, you idiot."

I did what it told me to and saw a hand puppet.

"Oh yeah, it shouted at everyone a while ago."

I bent down and talked to it "Hello there, uhhh I never caught your name."

"It's-"

"His name is Shion. Other details about him will have to wait later. I want to watch the battle."

Shizura said with irritation.

"Y-Yes Sir." I squeaked."... But I never thought your lap to be like a girl's whooooo..." and he glared at me. He's cute but scary... What?

(Shizura's POV) – Time Skip

Everyone's done with the trial battles. We head back inside. I bumped into someone with wild lavender hair. He looks interesting.

"Hey, I'm Shizura Kira. Who are you?"

He turned around and answered, " Shinsou... Hitoshi Shinsou." We made eye contact and said:

"This may sound rude but can we talk tomorrow during lunch?"

He nodded.

Tomorrow is another day.


	5. Chapter 4

I am SO sorry for the hiatus. School has been giving a lot of workload. But I hope all of you weren't that much obsessed and waited normally. Seems like the schedule of publishing will be so hard..

* * *

(Shizura's POV)

Another day, another series of anxiety of thinking people will know the secret of Them. Some reporters were trying to get a scoop about All Might teaching. I'm not even going to acknowledge their existence and move normally although Shion keeps trying to promote himself as best machine.

"I'm going to have to change that part in the AI. Him having too much pride will most likely cause some troubles in the near future."

The classes went normally. We were to pick a class representative in home-room. Everything was chaotic until someone told that we should do a democratic voting in which I just voted for Yaoyorozu since she's reliable.

It lead to a tie with Midoriya so we had to vote between the two of them. In the end, Midoriya won and became class representative while Yaoyorozu became the vice-representative. After that activity, Kaminari asked me to eat with him and the others when it was our lunch break but I refused.

I tried looking for Shinsou but he was nowhere to be found in the cafeteria. Bakugou likes to go the roof (even though that's not allowed) so I deduced that Shinsou must be outside.

After looking outside, I found him alone under the Juniper tree that's surrounded by heather flowers. I walked up to him from and sat down beside him.

"Hey Shinsou." I said to him. Once I told him that, I felt myself become lighter. "Why do you want to talk to me?"

(Shinsou's POV)

"Brainwash done."

"Why do you want to talk to me?"

"He must want something if he wants to talk to me." I thought. What he said next got me surprised.

"I thought you were interesting. I wanted to talk to you because you seem like you would be a great help and you just needed that one push."

I stared in disbelief at his answer, knowing it was an honest one due to him being under my brainwashing. I asked him:

"What do you see me as?"

He proceeded to answer with:

"I see you as someone who needs help with himself. You seemed troubled when I met you."

At that, I removed control of him since I trust him now.

"Who are you?" I asked walking up to him and looking down to meet his eyes.

"Geez, I'm not a villain, you didn''t need to do that. Shizura Kira, from the Hero course. Got in through recommendations although I was forced by my sisters." He introduced himself.

Should I tell him about myself?

"Hitoshi Shinsou from the general department."

"Hehe, I think we'll be good friends, Shins-"

"Security Level 3 has been breached. Students please promptly evacuate" That's the Siren. "Shinsou, the door... Let's hide It seems the press was able to get inside." Shizura said

"Shion! Get back here." his... is that a hand puppet? Never mind that, It's going to the press!

(Shizura's POV)

"Oh my god. I'm really going to change the AI system if you're not behaving, Shion. I didn't waste time just for you to be a little shit." I thought as I swiftly (not) picked up Shion and shut him off. Unfortunately, some news reporters saw and charged towards me while spouting random nonsense. Shinsou suddenly grabbed my hand and dragged me away to the building's storage room to hide.

"God, it's so tight in here." He said once he locked the door behind us as I catch my breath. I stepped away so that we'll have more space but I accidentally tripped on some box.

As I continue my descent to the floor, Shinsou caught me and proceeded to pull me close.

"Bitch, you better remove your fucking grip off of me before I delete you from the plane of existence for invading my personal spa-"

He started stroking my hair calmly: "You looked stressed".

I looked up and he was smiling at me. I decided to not move away, he's trying his best to calm me down even though I'm not freaking out. Hmph.

Moving my head closer, he moved his hand more while still maintaining the soft movement. "Thank you, Shinsou." I said. Not caring if I come out sweating like it's summer.

We stayed like this until we heard Present Mic shouting.

"I never thought I'd hate going outside some sort of shelter even more before now." I thought as me and my new friend head out to the entrance and saw the press being pushed back to the outside of the school.

Wanting to find out how they were able to breach the security door, I asked Aizawa and Present Mic what happened.

"It seems that the door was disintegrated. Don't ask how because not one of them has a quirk."

"Ooooh more sand for me." I said as I gathered the remains of the iron security door while Aizawa shot me a look that could say: "What? That's all you think of?".

"I don't have an infinite amount of sand, sir. I need to use a crusher to turn metallic objects to dust. I'm taking what I can get out of the situation." I putted the sand inside my jacket's multiple zipped pockets and went back to the school building.

"Hey, uh… Thanks again for what you did back there. I honestly don't want to be stomped by some news reporters." I told Shinsou once we stopped at a hallway. He just looked back at me and said:

"No, thank you, You gave me even more motivation to be a hero." He moved closer and hugged me with his hand on the back of my head "I'll be sure to help you whenever you need it. I hope we could meet again and talk with no distractions."

He let go and started walking towards his classroom. I stared at him for a while before my teacher reminded me to go to my own class. Once I got inside, I turned on Shion. I scolded him for what he did outside in which he yelled:

"It's not my fault I'm like that." which sounds pretty stupid. "I'm removing that ego from your AI." I remarked, unfazed by what he just said.

We bickered a lot more until Midoriya announced that he'd make Iida the class president instead of himself. After class, I went home and immediately started tinkering with Shion.

Tomorrow is another day.


	6. So Sorry for This

So...hey guys... Guess I lied lol.

I want to apologize for yet again, a lack of a normal upload.

As right now, there's been problems. problems for me and my editor.

We've been too occupied by our own problems at college especially now where we're reaching our end year. That means more projects and unfortunately, less time to wriite and edit.

There's also a time gap between us so communication is limited to my afternoon(their night) which is when I'm at school...

and the weekends doesn't help as projects take those time.

There's also that problem with my mental health but we don't talk about that.

I hope ya'll understand the reason for my(and my editor) absence... Sorry to all again...


	7. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Sorry again about the hiatus and lack of updates. Me and my editor are still pretty busy with life, but we're going to be trying to update this fic again when we can! It might be a little slower updates going forward but hopefully nothing super long like this break has been. Thanks for sticking with us and hopefully we'll get more regular updates in the future!

* * *

Two days later...

At 12:50 PM, Class 1-A's home-room teacher decided to teach his students about rescuing civilians during hero work.

"For today's Basic Hero Training, All Might, Myself and one other person will be supervising you. We'll be doing rescue training, preparing you for disaster relief. From fires to flood." said Aizawa to everyone.

"It's up to you whether or not you'll wear your costumes." he pulled out the remote for the hero costumes "some are ill-suited for this activity. The training site is far so we'll go by bus." the sleep-deprived teacher told the class 1-A students before walking out the room.

After everyone -with the exception of Midoriya- went and got into their costumes, they went to the side-walk and waited for the bus.

"Okay Everyone, let's make two lines for the bus one for male and one for female!" Their Class representative, Iida, ordered everyone. However, the bus was a different kind so his orders were useless.

(Shizura's POV)

Everyone was doing small talk except for me, Bakugou, and Todoroki. I wanted to sleep since I stayed up all night removing the ego from Shion. Yawning for the twentieth time today, I overheard Tsuyu describing Midoriya's quirk to be similar to All Might. Everyone immediately agreed with her.

"I kind of see the similarities but All Might doesn't hurt himself and doesn't have a destructive force like Midoriya's." I told them.

"However, Midoriya can Analyse everything quickly that he can find out his opponent's weaknesses almost at once and counter back." Shion suddenly complimented Midoriya.

With that, the conversation turned from random small talk to their quirks. It was only a matter of time before they started talking about my quirk.

"You know Shizura, your quirk is a bit peculiar in a sense that you don't generate iron sand but you only manipulate it." said Midoriya. I was surprised that his answer was technically right and wrong at the same time.

Kaminari interjected "His quirk isn't even his best asset. It's his great intelligence. Speaking of which, How were you able to easily think of a plan to beat us during the Trial battles? How are you able to create a functioning robot? And more importantly, why do you want to be a hero?"

Hahahaha… Easily…

"Well uhhh It actually wasn't easy to think of a strategy. I have to deduce what your quirks do so if I was wrong, the plan fails." I explained.

Everyone -sans a few- looked at me in shock. "WHAT!?"

Midoriya looked the most shocked out of all of them:

"B-b-but you were correct! You were able to beat them with ease."

"Uhhh no" I just nervously laughed and told him "Mido, Jirou literally made my ears bleed. I just acted tough to scare her. You though, you're smarter than me in hero work and normal school work. Anyway, on the other questions, I created Shion five years ago when I thought of machines showing emotion. It was -and still is- my best and most ambitious work that I did in all my life. I think there were around 76 failed works before Shion was successful." I detached and looked at Shion before I went back to explaining, "Ever since, he and my sisters were the only one I actively talked to. oh, and the hero part, I was just forced to be here. Enough about me. Kaminari, may I use you as a pillow? Nobody else is in this part of the bus and I want to sleep." I requested of him after yawning. He nodded and said yes before I started to lay down on his lap.

"You're like a kid sometimes. You know that Shizura?" Shion commented as he sat on top of me after I lied down.

"Heh, don't forget that this kid created you out of empathy for machines that nobody had." I snarkily him before I went into my deep sleep.

I woke up to someone shaking me and another slapping my face.

"Ughh…" Kaminari's face was near my own and Shion was moving his small hand nubs across it. "Okay, I'm awake! Stop it with my face." I said, pushing Kaminari away and inserting Shion on my arm.

"Okay Shizura! I was just going to say that we've arrived at the venue." Kaminari said while looking… disappointed and confused? His face screamed that he was about to faint.

(Kaminari's POV)

Oh my God… I almost kissed Shizura! Why did I think that moving closer while shaking him was a good idea?

(Shizura's POV)

I shook my head and disregarded his face. Looking up, I saw a large dome surrounded by a field of grass. A person in an astronaut suit was standing at the front of the dome. That must be other person Aizawa told us about. But All Might isn't here... He must already be inside then.

Walking towards the dome, the person near it extended their hand in a welcoming motion.

"Greetings, U.A. students. I am the hero Thirteen and may I present to you the Unforeseen Simulation Joint or in short, the U.S.J!" The door opened and we were shown multiple different terrains like a building and a large pool of water. "In this place, you will all learn how to use your quirks as a means to assist civilians out of tight spots." explained Thirteen as we all stand by near the exit. "Your quirks may be powerful but one mistake could be dangerous. Take my quirk Black Hole as an example, I could use it to clear debris, remove water and eliminate toxic air but if I slip up even once, the results might be deadly. Before you do anything I have 3 reminders for all of you... or 4... maybe 5... no 6..."

"It keeps increasing. How many hazards are there? Where is All Mi-"

A blackout interrupted me from my thoughts. Looking around, I saw nothing suspicious until a dark portal appeared in the centre of the U.S.J. Multiple people came out of the portal, including a bird thingy and a lanky person that looked like he was my age with hands covering his arms and face.

"Is this like the entrance exam?" asked Kirishima.

I doubted that it would be like that due to the blackout and the look on Aizawa's face.

As I looked at him, he shouted "Get back!" stepping forward, he wore his eye goggles and said "Thirteen! Keep the Students safe! These are Villains!"

...Villains?


	8. Chapter 6

Hi, new chapter, please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

(Shizura's POV)

As the villains advanced towards us, we tried to discuss how they were able to get inside the U.S.J.

"Thirteen, What about the intruder alarms!?" asked Yaoyorozu. Now the blackout made more sense to me.

"They must be using a quirk that can transmit and mess with radio waves! That's why the lights shut off and the alarms didn't work! Thirteen, is there any sort of emergency power in here!?" I shouted hastily. Thirteen replied with:

"There is, But with the amount of villains here, the chance that we can activate it is slim. I don't even remember where it was placed due to this place not usually being affected by blackouts."

"No. Thirteen, do the evacuation procedure! Try calling the school. Kaminari, you also try to contact U.A.!" Aizawa commanded while extending his scarf. Midoriya noticed that and asked if Aizawa was going to try and stall out the villains while we were escaping despite the fact that the battle style of Eraserhead was to fight after removing his opponents' quirks and not diving into the battlefield head first.

Aizawa looked at Midoriya with his eye googles on, "Kid, a hero doesn't only have one trick up his sleeve." he told him before leaping towards the army of villains in front of him.

As Aizawa deviated the attentions of our enemies, we tried to run back towards the exit. Before we were able to reach it, the black portal appeared in front of us.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to escape." A calm voice called out from the dark mist. We watched as it slowly took the form similar to a human. "Greetings, we are the League of Villains. I, Kurogiri, apologize for the rude entrance but we took it upon ourselves to break inside the U.A. Academy." he politely explained to us. "We wanted to capture the 'Symbol of Peace' All Might. It seems he's not here though. Whatever, This is my role." he monologued before dispersing. Immediately, Bakugou and Kirishima lunged at Kurogiri and attacked him directly. Despite that, Kurogiri seemed unfazed by the blows and continued to expand, blocking any direction we can use to get away and engulfing us.

After the mist left me, I found myself in the Landslide Zone. "Where is everyone else? Was he trying to move us away from the exit or was his plan trying to split up everyone from Thirteen?" before I can look around, Shion exclaimed with panic in his voice "Shizura! watch out!" And I barely dodged the swipe from the stranger. With no time to look at a video, I took out a small paralyser from Shion's weapon compartment and fired it at the person's neck quickly. As the villain passed out and fell to the ground, other villains started surrounding me. "Goddammit" I groaned out. Everyone started rushing towards me but was pushed back when I used the Iron Sand against them. Some of them passed out while others were still conscious. I grabbed all the conscious ones with the Sand and held them up high while I tied up the unconscious ones with whatever material I could use in Shion's compartment.

I didn't notice one slip away and stealthily walked up behind me before he stabbed me deeply in the leg with a knife. I dropped down and accidentally released my control of the sand tendrils holding the struggling to escape villains. I swiftly slammed some of the sand on my assailant and removed Shion from my hand to hold my wound. Slowly, the villains were closing in closer and closer towards me as my concentration to control the sand was being broken off by the pain on my leg

Once they were close enough, they were poised to attack me once more. Before their weapons could dive down to my flesh, the terrain was covered with ice at once. All the Villains were frozen to the ground and couldn't move. Did one of the screw up or did Todoroki in the area and froze them?

My answer was found when Todoroki's figure came closer and closer to my own, his cold stare looking at the frozen villains and me in disdain. I just stood there looking at him while he walked and when he was beside me he stopped and spoke in a soft voice "This is your strength? Pathetic..." and resumed walking.

Anger welled up inside me as he walked away. With motivation to show him what I'm capable of, I stood up a bit too swiftly and caused more blood to ooze out of my leg.

"Shizura, don't try to overwork yourself. You're loosing blood by moving too much." Shion tried to stop me but I ignored his words, picked him up and limped to the direction where Todoroki is going.

"If you want to move, you could just use your Iron sand as platform. You know that right?" Shion suggested, seeing me almost fall. Calming myself down, I stopped for a moment to breath normally. Once I've done that, I raised Shion to eye level and told him.

"If I use it too much, it weakens. But I also need to keep using only that quirk when with others as part of the precaution. I'll only be using it if necessary. Don't worry, I'll try to copy other quirks when it looks like I'm going to do nothing so the Iron Sand won't become too weak."Reassured, Shion stopped nagging me

Todoroki and me walked slowly towards the centre of the U.S.J. to see what had happened with it since we got teleported. As we reached the end of the Landslide area, we witnessed the bird-man and All Might fighting. Fierce punches from both sides were traded with no signs of any damage being dealt. All Might then suplexed the bird-man. When the smoke cleared up, the bird-man looked as if his body's been cut in half with the portal Kurogiri made with the lower half being suspended on the air and the upper body below All Might's back. The bird-man reached out and gripped All Might's abdomen which caused All Might a lot of pain from the looks of it.

"Hey, we should help him. It seems he's in trouble." I exclaimed at Todoroki who surprisingly responded back with a nod:

"Yes, I think we should." We hurriedly walked and used our quirks to restrain and freeze the bird-man. At the same time, Kirishima and Bakugou appeared and attacked Kurogiri and the lanky man with hands. This distraction was enough for All Might to free himself from the death grip.

"Shizura! Your wound!" I heard Shion shout out. I looked down on the wound on my leg and sure enough, it was bleeding a lot more than a while ago. I started to lose my vision and hearing after seeing the amount of blood pooling out from my leg. I passed out but not before somebody caught me from falling on the ground.

When I woke up, I was on a hospital bed. I looked around, anxious of my sudden new surrounding, until an old lady in a lab coat opened the door. "Ah, you're awake. You had a nasty wound on your leg. For now, don't try to overwork your leg or else the wound would open up." she told me. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Um... who are you?" I sceptically asked her, not knowing if she was an ally or an enemy that kidnapped me. She walked up to me and told me:

"That young boy... Todoroki brought you here personally. We couldn't put you in a stretcher as you were losing too much blood and we needed your calf to not face to the floor."

It was then that I realised that I was talking to the school nurse, Recovery Girl. I didn't know what she looked like because I never went to the clinic before.

"Anyway, you're okay to leave. Just don't overwork it." Recovery Girl said. I walked slowly down the corridor and towards the classroom. It was empty except for my bag and Shion.

"Does it hurt still?" he asked once I entered the room. Grabbing both him and my possessions, I answered with a simple shake of my head.

Tomorrow is another day.


	9. Chapter 7

New chapter, don't hesitate to post a review! :3

* * *

(3rd POV)

After the accident at the U.S.J. and an argument on how Shizura got a wound on his calf, he sat down, tired.

But then, Aizawa barged in the classroom with bandages all over his body, walking as if he's fine.

"Are you alright, Sir!? Should you be moving with all those bandages on you?" Iida inquired Aizawa in his natural ordering~ish voice.

"It's fine. More importantly, we need to mobilise the next event." Said Aizawa.

I wonder what is the event he speaks of. However:

"But Sir! We just faced an attack from villains. Are you sure we should be doing this? Are we even allowed to do it?" Shizura asked sir.

Aizawa sounded like he was anticipating the boy's question because he answered.

"It is fine. The reason why we will be doing this event is to show to the public that we are impenetrable. Anyway, the event we'll be hosting is the annual U.A. Sports Festival. Be prepared as pro heroes will be watching to find a student to mentor over for a few days."

Gasps filled the room. A feeling of excitement resounded. Bakugou looks as if he's ready to kill, his palms emitting small pops.

After more explanations, classes have gone underway.

Shizura went to look for Shinsou on our lunch break, surely he'll be delighted with the news.

The recommended student found him under the same juniper tree looking as if he was lost cat. Sitting beside him, he greeted him and told him the announcement.

"Hey Shinsou, you've heard of the event right?" asked Shizura.

He smiled at him:

"Yeah, I heard…, then his smile turned into a frown, …And I hate it."

"Hmm, but why though? Do you hate being with people you don't know?" Shizura questioned him. Shion, however, had another idea:

"He's probably afraid of people instead of hating them. You know his quirk, Shizura."

While Shizure and Shion are arguing on who's right, Shinsou took the liberty to correct them:

"Actually, it's both. I hate new people because of what they will think of me due to my quirk."

"Shinsou... I understand how you fe-"

"No, you do not. You aren't bound to this... cursed quirk. You don't have any idea on how much pain it caused me, being called a villain due to it, chaos waiting to break out. An enemy who didn't understand himself, Shinsou looked at the boy with dark eyes and spoke with a voice filled with anger, You weren't called those, you aren't stuck with this thing. You were blessed with something that can do anything, being able to control materials made of iron sand. So don't think you understand what it's like!"

Tears fell from his eyes as he complained and explained, looking at Shizura like he lost his trust. Shion nudged his creator and-with a glance at his face understood what he wanted him to do.

"It seems you don't fully know who I am. Understandable as I didn't really tell you or anyone, as a matter of fact, the whole truth. Allow me to explain." I started.

After much explanations, Shizura and Shion finally got him to understand their current situation.

"Let me recap: you are hiding your true identity by faking your quirk and parents so that you will be treated like a friend by people, right?" The insomniac checked. The boy confirmed his statement with a sad look on his face, "P-Please... don't l-leave me all a-alone. Stay by my side... even if it is just you." Shizura's eyes watered.

A moment of silence fell upon them. Implying that Shinsou doesn't accept Shizura, he started walking away.

"Heh... I knew it. It's not your fault for this. Forget about me..."

Before Shizura was able to go back inside the building, a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards… Shinsou!? They were in the same position like in the Storage room. Kind of awkward when they are in public.

"Sorry, you must be upset I didn't answer immediately. It took a moment for me to think but I've decided. I'll be by your side despite your situation. You and I are similar, both not having anyone to take care of us but ourselves, ones who have been given villainous quirks and discriminated." He spoke, holding Shizura's waist and patting his head. "I won't abandon you even if everyone will. You helped me first and now, I'm grateful." Ended Shinsou. Words that he wanted to say finally got spoken to the person he wanted for them to hear. The person that he is holding in his arms right now. The moment broke when Shion spoke up after being silent for so long:

"Soo... When are you two going to break apart now? You're being stared at right now." The two looked around and sure enough, dirty looks were given to them by the surrounding students. They pulled apart immediately with red tints on their faces.

"Heheh, Maybe we should stop doing that. It's really getting repetitive and it's weird." Shizura said shakily, eyes opened like a crazy person trying to jog their memory. "A-Anyway, I'll get going now. That was f-fun I guess. Seeya Shinsou!"

Shizura didn't even allow his interlocutor to answer back before he ran towards the building, clearly trying to avoid interacting with Shinsou any longer considering their current circumstance.

"It was actually fun, hmmm." The silver boy thought as he went back into the building. "Maybe it's not too bad to have people I can trust ,hmmm."

A light smack went towards Shizura's cheek.

"Stop moving too fast! You know how disorienting it is for me when your arms go up and down suddenly!" Shion complained.

"Well, you better get used to it then. UA doesn't let down for slow people now, does it!?" The creator playfully said with a slight sassy tone.

"Huh, tomorrow isn't just any day, is it?"


End file.
